Rambling Ed
"Rambling Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 2 and the 38th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed, as per Eddy's suggestion, leaves his home and stays at Rolf's House when Sarah becomes too bossy to him. Rolf enjoys this at first, but the Eds soon start to test his hospitality. Plot The episode begins with Eddy showing off his latest scam to two–no, make that three–excited customers; Eddy is running a séance for Rolf, Jonny, and Plank. After he makes contact with the other side, he tells them that the spirit needs "bus fare" to cross. As if to prove this, a can with a hole in the lid for change rattles. The three customers reluctantly each drop a quarter in, and the can makes its way across the table before dropping off the edge. Eddy bends down, and we get to see that the can trick was performed by Edd with a magnet. Edd then heads backstage secretly and starts moving a clothesline. Clipped to the line is a flour-covered Ed. When Ed gets an arm inside Eddy's curtained-off seance room, however, he suddenly stops. Rolf and Jonny are miffed by this, so Eddy reaches outside, grabs Ed, and tugs him through. Ed flies through the room, and Eddy's customers look after him–a lucky thing, as Eddy's hard tug has inadvertently pulled Edd into the room as well. Eddy quickly pulls his ghost back, and Ed begins to speak, reciting "I'm a Little Teapot". Suddenly, however, Edd cries for help outside the curtains. Those inside look at him and see shadows of a monster flashing on the curtains. The monster attacks Edd and then turns towards the seance. Eddy, Rolf, and Jonny cower under the table as the monster rips the curtains down...and reveals herself as Sarah. Sarah grabs the "spirit" and drags him upstairs with her. Eddy follows his stolen ghost upstairs to find that Jimmy is complaining about one of Ed's socks lying on Sarah's floor. Ed picks it up, and Sarah then yells at him to dress his dolls. After a few more commands, including one demanding he get rid of his freezer experiment she pulls out a long list of things for him to do and walks off with Jimmy. Seeing this, Eddy decries it as pathetic, and asks Ed if he'd do whatever Sarah told him. Upon receiving a yes as the answer, he suggests to Ed that he find his own place. Instead of replying, Ed stares cluelessly ahead, so Eddy puts his hands in Ed's mouth and talks for him. When Edd brings up some of the problems inherent in moving out, Ed performs the same hand/mouth trick on Eddy, making Eddy say that he'll help Ed pack. Once Ed's stuff is packed up, Eddy and Edd help him move it out. Ed has packed his stuff in a gigantic suitcase, and he tries to fit it through his window. Once he gets it through, the release of tension is so great that the suitcase flies along the ground, forcing Edd to run from it. Eventually, it runs over Edd, and stops there. Ed asks Eddy about the chores, and Eddy says it's taken care of; in reality, he has tricked Jonny into doing them disguised as Ed. Ed and Eddy get on top of the suitcase, and Eddy asks Ed where he wants to live; upon learning Ed wants to be somewhere close to a mailbox, Eddy gets an idea and says he knows just the place. Rolf, meanwhile, is testing dirt by chewing it, he then goes to his shed, but finds a horrific sight inside. The Eds have taken up residence there. Rolf angrily beckons them to the ground, and accuses them of swindling him earlier. The Eds then explain how they're helping Ed move out, and Rolf's whole attitude towards them changes. He is completely in favor of Ed's moving out, as he sees it as a brave decision. Edd notes that Rolf is a fine fellow, and they unpack. When he unlatches Ed's case, the shed shakes, and the case erupts. When the dust clears, there is a replica of Ed's room set up in Rolf's shed. While Rolf is initially welcoming, however, things soon go sour. Ed bathes in the troughs of pig food, Eddy lazes around on things Rolf is trying to work with, and Edd performs experiments with eggs. Rolf's patience finally wears through when one of Edd's experiments sends him tumbling into his remaining eggs, breaking them all. At this, he becomes completely fed up and banishes the Eds to the shed. Even this banishment does not solve his problems, however, for the Eds find a way to transport their shed around. Thus are the Eds able to sneak into his house and raid his fridge without breaking their banishment. When Rolf gets inside, tired and hungry, and finds his empty fridge and some stacks of dirty dishes, he looks around, amazed, and then sets to work washing the dishes. When he finally finishes with these, he's so tired that he lies down in the kitchen and goes to sleep. Rolf's eyes have barely shut when he is awoke by a loud noise. As it turns out, Ed snores, and this noise is loud enough to drive Rolf to search for a new refuge. When he comes to his room, he thinks he's found a place to hide, but this isn't so; instead, Edd and Eddy have commandeered his bed. Finally, the next morning, the snores stop. Rolf, who has not gotten any sleep, is finally ready to lay himself down to rest, but he is roused by the beeping of a smoke alarm. He runs to the kitchen and finds Eddy making omelets. Edd then comes up to him and offers the paper and a slice of grapefruit. Rolf isn't sure which situation to confront first, and is then faced with Ed, who has ripped out his sink and wasted all his toilet paper. Rolf's eyes slide about the room, looking at all the chaos; eventually, fed up, he lets out a yell on how he cannot take the burden of hospitality anymore. This yell echoes throughout the cul-de-sac, stopping all activity in its tracks. Later on, however, it seems that the Eds have taken no notice of Rolf's anger, as they are playing with Rolf's shed. Rolf, finally fed up with the Eds, bursts inside and corrals them. He then drags them outside and makes them watch as he looks into a polished pumpkin, pretending to put on a "crystal ball" act. He then says that the spirit of the rind speaks, and brandishes his muscles as a threat as he commands them to do various acts. The episode ends with Ed in much the same position as he was in at the start; the only difference is that instead of only him serving his sister, it's him and his friends serving Rolf. Trivia *'Goofs': **The box Eddy sits on during the scam reads "Detergen" instead of "Detergent." **When Sarah yells "Eddy, you idiot!" after ripping the curtain down, her lips barely move. **When Ed balances Rolf and the tractor on top of the egg, the red stripe on Rolf's shirt disappears. **The door handle to Rolf's shed is typically on the right. Several times throughout the episode, it is shown on the left. ***When the Eds tip Rolf's shed over near the end, Rolf enters by pulling the door downwards, a result of the handle being on the left. Moments earlier, it was on the right. **As Ed snores, the shed expands when he inhales, and contracts when he exhales. Technically, the opposite should happen, as the shed would compress with his inhalations and expand with his exhalations. **Rolf has bags under his eyes when he opens his bedroom door. When he runs to the kitchen after hearing the smoke alarm, the bags under his eyes are gone. The bags then reappear immediately afterwards. **When Rolf yells "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" Kevin and Nazz look towards the right side of the of the Cul-de-Sac, though Rolf's house is on the left side. **When the Eds tip the shed over, Eddy is standing horizontally on the top of the bed, when he should be standing on the walls like Ed and Edd. For the rest of the scene, he is seen standing on the bed, even though gravity made everything else fall down. *The title is a reference to the Allman Brothers song "Ramblin' Man." *Rolf is angered when he sees his cow, Beatrice, in his shed, stating that "Filthy animals do not belong in Rolf's shed!" Oddly, animals have been shown in his shed before and after this episode, with no objection from Rolf. *Eddy demonstrates his self-proclaimed omelet-making talent here. It was previously shown in "Who, What, Where, Ed." *During the scene where Ed is snoring, some of the background music from "A Glass of Warm Ed" plays. *Ed's freezer experiment reappears in "X Marks the Ed". *Wilfred's name is revealed in this episode. *When Eddy says "Enter, O' spirit of the Underwood," he's making a reference to Scott "Diggs" Underwood, a storyboard artist for the show. *Edd and Eddy sleep in Rolf's room, with Rolf left to sleep against the bedroom door. The next morning, Edd and Eddy are up and walking around Rolf's house, without having woken Rolf up. *Edd reveals in this episode that he is an only child. *Ed repeats his line "Anyone got a breath mint?" He first says this in "A Boy and His Ed." *This is the second time Ed said "I love canoes!" The first time was in "Oath to an Ed." *Rolf's bedroom is on the first floor in this episode. In "Here's Mud in Your Ed," it's on the second floor. *Rolf breaks from his usual habit of speaking in third-person, using the pronoun my three times: **"My patience is wearing thin like mama's head of hair!" **"Having fun with my shed, Ed-boys?" **"Your day will begin by...CLEANING MY PIG PEN!"). *In the final cut-scene of "Cool Yer Ed" in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, Ed's stuff from his room reappears in Rolf's shed. *Ed's line "Eggs eggs eggs eggs" was previously said in "Who, What, Where, Ed." Video Episode starts at 11:35 See also *Ed's Freezer Experiment *Séance Category:Episodes Category:Season 2